Who am i?
by PurpleFullMoon
Summary: Jemima is always different she always looks up to the moon. she dosnt look like her dad munkustrap. bad summary sorry but good story
1. Chapter 1

Jemima

I don't own cats

All my life I have been told that I am special. I don't have any special about me. I don't have a coat that glows like victorias or have magical powers like the twins. I wish I did but I am just plain boring jemima. The only thing that keeps me going is the moon I don't know why but I could stare at it all night if I could. My mom and dad are always keeping me from doing anything that I want to do I t is so annoying.

It was a warm evening I was waiting for the moon and stars to come out. All the kits were playing tag. The adult's queens were gossiping about something. The toms were watching out for macavity or talking about tom things. And out of nowhere I heard my mom yell "Macavity" I ran to find my mom or even my dad. But jenny aka jennyanydots grab me and made me stay here. All the adults were more protective of me. They are not like to the other cats. Weird I thought to myself.

I heard some more screams. And then it was all over. Macavity was gone nowhere to be found. Finally the moon is out I thought to myself. But my mom grab me and pushed into our den and said don't go out and go to sleep. I didn't want to go to sleep I needed to go to see the moon. Dad didn't come home and mom started to get worried. She thought I was asleep. Finally he came home. I was happy about that. Mom and dad started to talk quietly I overheard them saying something like "he going to back to get her one day and tell her" I wonder what they meant by her who was her and "we have to tell her someday". Who is her? That was my last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

I awoke to be alone in the den. Where was mom? I thought. I walk out to the junkyard to see Victoria and Etcetera waiting for me.

"Hello sleepy head" said Victoria.

"Hi I am sorry I slept in" I replied

"So what do you to want to do?" I asked knowing the reply

"Let's go see the rum tum tugger" Etcetera said jumping up and down. She loves the rum tum tugger.

"ok " I said. I didn't really want to go see him he is too self center.

* * *

Demeter was sitting on the trash can when munkustrap came along.

"Hello dear" he said happily

"Hi" she replied "Jemima is growing up too fast. Last night was too close"

"Look she needs to be able to live deme I know this parenting is hard. But we got to let her live her own life" munk replied.

"I know but I am scared to let her go what if he takes her? She is too young for this." Demeter said.

"He won't. We are here. I love you. I got to go back to my post bye" munk said once more happily.

"Ok love you too bye" Demeter said happy to munk always makes her happy .

* * *

Jemima was getting bored of the rum tum tugger. She left to go see what all the other kits were doing. She saw the twins or did she? They are always diapering and repapering. They were weird. I walk bye to tumblebrutus and pouncival they were fighting like usual. i walked over to Mr. mistoffelees or as I like to call him misto. He was practicing his magic. He had just found out that he had magical powers. No one wanted to hang out.

I found Old Deuteronomy sitting there looking at every jellicle there was in the junkyard. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He was always there for me. He always made me happy.

"Hello" I said happy to next to him I never get to see him even though I am his great granddaughter.

"Hello" he replied. His voice sound old and tired. But somewhat enjoyable to hear.

"It's beautiful out today what aren't you with your friends?" he asked me.

"They were following the rum tum tugger. I its kinda weird for me to come along with them because you know he's my uncle." I said with a sigh.

"He is always getting to trouble with young queens" he said then laughed. I laughed too.

Vicky came along to see where I was.

"There you are I was looking all other for you. Some of the kits are going to playing tag or something do you want to join us?" Vicky asked

I looked at old Deuteronomy he nodded. I said "sure" and we walk off.

When we got there the cats who were there was Etcetera (el), rumpleteazer (rumple), misto, plato , pouncival (pounce) and tumblebrutus (tumble). Mongojerrie was off stealing something.

We played tag and hide and go seek. It was my turn to find everyone. So I started to count "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6" I heard a noise it must have been someone running to hide I thought. "7, 8,9,10 ready or not here I come" then again I heard that noise. Just ignore it. It's just a rat yeah a rat. I thought.

I first found El who was screaming because of the tugger of course. Next was pounce and tumble who were fighting I left them alone. I found rumple talking to jerrie of money or something. Plato got bored and was chasing misto. But I could not find Vicky. Weird I thought she is always the easiest one to find because of her snow white fur.

I heard a some noises like grunts and yelps. It was outside the junkyard. I ran to see what was going on I saw Vicky being beaten by an older tom. I ran to help her. She was curled up in a little ball while the tom was kicking her and punching her. I didn't know what to do. So I jump on him. I did ever thing I could. Finally my dad came he saved us.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

My dad managed to get that mean tom away I tried to get Vicky to jenny, who is the doctor of the tribe. She said that she was going to be fine and get some sleep. I went back to my den I met up with mom and dad. They managed to get some sleep but I didn't so I went to see the moon. I was looking up at the moon until I fell to sleep I awoke to el with Vicky. I smiled.

"Hay good morning" I said

"Hi" they replied

Vicky was still bruised but a lot better than last night.

We all went to play tag. Then I found and ball thing it was so cool we played with it for like hours.

Then it went outside the junkyard.

"Now what" el said angrily

"I will go get it" I said bravely

"I will come too" Vicky said

"Ok you two go and get I am going to see tugger" el said happily

We were walking to go and get when I sensed something not good. We were now in a unknown street. I was getting worried and by the look of Vicky's face she was scared to death. I heard a laugh, an evil laugh. I knew who it was. Macavity.

We started to run away. We didn't know the streets at all. I started to climb a wall but Vicky was having trouble with this I tried to help her. I jumped down and pushed her over (all cats land on the feet) I stared to climb again when I was at the top something grab my foot. I looked down it was Macavity.

"Vicky runs!" I yelled at her.

"I won't leave "she yelled back tears were on her cheeks.

"Run" I yelled before falling and landing on Macavity.

I got up and started to run but he grabbed my tail. That hurt.

"Think you can get away from the hidden paw little princess?" he asked in his clam voice but yet really weird. I remembered what auntie Bomb said about Macavity.

_His brow is deeply lined with thought, his head is highly doomed;  
His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed.  
He sways his head from side to side, with movements like a snake;  
And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake._

He just looked like what she said creepy how she knows that and mom too.

"We will be home soon" he said with a wicked smile on his face still holding my tail. I was still trying to get away from him but he had a hard grip on my tail it was unless I thought. My tail hurt so badly now. Then he put a wet cloth on my nose and mouth and then I blackout.

I awoke in a den. It was beautiful I thought. It was painted a deep blue. And the bed I was sleeping on was the softest thing ever. She was so comfortable there. But it got better there was a window. And there it was the moon shining bright than ever. Then I remember where I was, I was in macavitys warehouse. I heard some cats walking out side then the door swung open to Macavity.

Victoria ran as fast as she could. She ran into jerrie and rumple they brought her back to the tribe and told everyone what had happen. She was in tears.

"I will go and find Macavity myself" muck said

"No you need some other cats to help you" deme said.

"All the toms will come except for the tom kits" said Skimble

The team was Alonzo, Carbucketty, jerrie, rumple, misto, munk, Plato, Skimble and tugger who was coming to impress bomb.

Jerrie said he knew the way but will not help fight or anything same with rumple.

The team set off leaving very worried Queen and some toms too.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I was looking up to him, the hidden paw, the napoleon of crime, or in other words macavitys. He walks over to me and bend down to me and sat right next to the bed I was on. It was really weird. An awkward silence passed between us. It felt like forever then he finally talked.

"How are you?" he ask there was something in his voice that was different it sounded kinder. That's weird macavitys kind I don't think that's possible. But I just stared at him with my big eyes.

"Why do you look at me that way?" he was still keeping his voice nice. It was getting weird macavitys was never supposes to be nice ever.

"What do you want with me?" I asked knowing that was not smart.

He simply replied" I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Why me?" I asked I think my eyes got a little bigger.

"Well how am I going to say this umm…….. Do you ever wonder where you got you red coat from?"

"Well I always thought I got it from Auntie Bomb because she has red coat." I said with concern in my voice not knowing where this was going.

When I said auntie bomb he got a little mad in his eyes I could see it but then it went away.

"Have you ever noticed that you don't look like my brother at all" he said but again with his clam voice.

That just pushed it. "What how dare you say that"

"I am just trying to tell you the truth" macavitys said a little angry

"Then why don't you just say it" I said now I was angry and was standing looking down at him. You don't think one day you will be yelling at the hidden paw.

"Fine, I am your………father" he said sitting there looking at the door then he got up and put his paw on my shoulder. I just moved away from him. Looking confused and angry at the same time.

"No you're lying. Mom would never lie to me." Then it hit me. Why had everyone been so protective of me they all knew and they never tell me how could they. I was hurt upset and angry. I fell to the floor crying I couldn't help it I just could not stop crying.

Macavity walked over to me and I think he tried to comfort me. I was not mad about being his daughter it was that they lied to me and they ruined my life because of that if they had told me then I would have had a better life.

Macavity tried everything he knew to make me happy like patting my back or telling me everything was ok. But he had to leave now.

"I have to go" he said starting to stand up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked with my big eyes.

It took him awhile to reply "I am going to a poker game." He said

"Can I come?" I asked I didn't know why I was asking that but I didn't want to be left here all alone in this unknown place.

"well um…… do you know how to play poker?" he asked

"I do. Jerrie and rumple taught me how to play. I am not bad at it." I said. I really don't want to stay here.

"ok you can come. follow me" Macavity said.

I smiled. i followed him to a small bar type thing but it was made for cats so it was smaller.

We walked in. it was full of tuff looking toms and their queens. I felt so weird there. We walked over to a table full of toms and one queen, a white puffy cat; they were all looking at me. I sat down right next to Macavity.

The white cat was the first to talk. "So Macavity who's the kit?" she asked

"She is my daughter and she wants to play poker got a problem with that Griddlebone?" Macavity said.

"No I don't" this griddlebone replied

She passed the cards out. I had a good hand. It was two hours later. It was down to Macavity, Mark (who belongs to another tribe from Macavity and the jellicles he is the leader) and me. I was actually good at this. Macavity fold his cards and walked over to behind me and looked at my cards. He showed his card he had a straight flush (I think that's good) I showed my cards everyone gasped I had a royal flush. I had won. All the money was mine. I took the money. Macavity and I left to go back to his warehouse. He was smiling. And I was too.

"no one has ever one against Mark he always wins" Macavity finally said.

I smiled even bigger. "Do you want the money? Cause I don't need it." I said

"why would you not want the money" Macavity asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know I just don't want it here take it" I said

He took it from me smiling again. I don't know why but I am happy being here with just walking back to his warehouse. Even though he is Macavity. I think we have thing more in common then we think.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

It's been 3 days without seeing her. It's my entire fault. Where did I go wrong? I hope munk comes back safe and sound and he brings back Jeme.

"It will be alright deme. They will come home I know it." Bomb said calmly.

"I know they will come back. But I fear that Macavity has told her. I don't want her to know that he is her father." Demeter said. She looked lifeless

"I know" bomb said. They walked away to go to sleep or at least try.

* * *

Vick and EL were listening on their conversation. They didn't know that Macavity was jemes father.

"Omg I didn't know that. Can you believe that?" el said she was surprised

"No but honestly she does have some of his traits like his fur color and when she gets mad…." She stop there is was almost crying. She missed her friend.

"El where did you go?" Vicky asked. Then she heard some screams. It was el screams. Tugger is back. That's must means the toms are back. Vicky ran to see if there were there. They all looked so tired. What where's jerrie and rumple.

"Um…..where is jerrie and rumple" Vicky asked.

"They were going to see if jeme is there or not" munk replied he looked like the most tired out of all of them.

"I hope they do." Vicky said before being called by her uncle to go to bed.

* * *

Macavity and I were going to play a game of poker which I had won every night. Once more I had won again and the cat named mark was mad. Macavity had left a little earlier to do something I don't know what. But he trusts me to come back to the warehouse. And that made me happy. I have more freedom. The game was over and I was walking back to the warehouse. I heard some noise I ignored that. It happened again. I looked behind me and I saw mark and he looked drunk and mad. He grabbed me threw me on the floor and stared to kick me. I didn't know what to do all I could really do was to lay there. I was in great pain. I didn't dare cry. I knew if I did he would know it was working. The only reason he is doing this to me is that I have won the game so many times that he was running out of money.

* * *

Macavity had just come back from robbing a store. When he came back from he noticed that I wasn't at the warehouse. He looked around some streets. Where he found me curled up in a little ball bruised and bleeding. It looked bad. Macavity ran over to me.

"Are all right?" Macavity asked.

"Yes" I replied weakly

"I hate to say this but…….I can't help you really we don't have a doctor………I think I should take you back to the………….jellicles" Macavity said sadly.

"Ok I think I can walk" I said

"Ok" Macavity said. He helps me walk all the way until we were close to the jellicles. He couldn't come any closer.

"I will miss you being here and tell your mother and munk that I say hello" Macavity said and melting into the darkness.

* * *

I was trying walking to walk when I heard some yelling then I saw mom, jenny, bomb, and munk came out to see me. There were hugging me and everything. Jenny looked all over me and took me too her 'hospital'. Where I fell asleep. I awoke to see Vicky and el there they were smiling. I smiled back. But jenny made them leave before I could saw anything.

"Ok now that they are gone. How did you get hurt? And I know when cats are lying" she said with a serious face.

"Ok I was leaving a poker game and a cat attack me and Macavity had nothing to do with it." I replied

"You're not lying. I know that but I don't believe it" jenny said

"Well what's wrong with me" I asked

"Your right paw it sprained and your tail is broken nothing that serious" she simply replied.

My mom walked in to hear what wrong is with me and she was all over my nuzzling me. Munk came in and did the same thing with me and my mom. They looked so happy now.

"I want to know what Macavity told you and did to you" mom finally replied. Jenny walked out.

"All he did was play card games with me and comfort me. And play poker with some other cats. I remember one cat is called griddlebone and mark." I said happily

They looked shocked. Why were they shocked?

"He did tell me that well his is my…….." I just stop by the look on my face and theirs.

"I am really sorry that we didn't tell you we thought was best to not tell you." Demeter said

"I know he is my father and I am fine with that." I said knowing that mom would cry any moment.

"But I want you both to know that I love you both very much" I said smiling.

We all hugged. I was happy. But I did miss Macavity I don't know why but I did. Days passed on and I got better. My paw was a lot better and my tail didn't hurt so bad. I knew I and to go back to play poker again and take revenge on mark. One night when all the jellicles were sleeping. I knew this my chance. I started to make a run for it but mom caught me.

"Where do you think you're going?" mom asked with an angry face

I sighed and I said "I am going to play poker to take revenge on mark for beating me up." I smile but it soon went away. Mom was giving me that look.

"I think you should go back to bed sight now" mom said she was trying to keep her voice down but it was not working.

"Mom please I will come back I promise and I will get rumple or jerrie to come with me please" I asked now with my big eyes.

"ok but rumple or jerrie has to come" she said

"Ok" I replied happily

* * *

"So will you come please" I asked rumple and jerrie.

"Ok I could do with some poker" jerrie said happily. Rumple went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

We were walking down the street. He was almost skipping. I could almost laugh. We got there. Jerrie walked in first and then I did. I saw mark and his gang of cats. He looked really mad. We went over and sat down. I sat down by griddlebone and jerrie. Macavity walked in and sat right next to griddlebone. Mark sat next to Macavity and jerrie.

"Come for more?" mark said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes" I said clam like macavitys voice.

The game started. It went on for hours. Jerrie left. Then griddlebone and macavitys went over to talk to griddlebone. It was down to mark and me.

"Lets make this more interesting." I said with a tone I have never used before. I was trying to show no emotion.

"What do you want?" he asked with the same smirk on his face.

"If I win. I get your tribe." I said still with that weird voice.

"Ok but what do I get if I win?" he said his smirk had finally gone away.

"If you win you can have……..me" I said not knowing what I just said. There were some gasbs. Jerrie came over and said "what are you thinking?"

"I know what I am doing leave me alone." I said almost yelling.

"Fine" he said sounding hurt he walk over to the bar and sat down.

Ok I have a flush. He showed his cards. I looked at them. And I put down my cards it was four of a kind. He had lost. I had the biggest smile ever and threw his cards down on the table and was about to leave.

"You lost now give her your tribe ring" Macavity said

Mark handed me the ring. And left I never sawed him again.

"Macavity do you want the tribe I really don't want it?" I asked him

"Ok you can call me dad or something like that. And if you don't want I will take it." He said smiling and walking off with griddlebone.

Jerrie and I walked home.

"I am sorry" I finally said

"its ok" he said looking happy again we were at the jellicles junkyard.

* * *

The sun was rising. My mom saws us and came running over to me and hugged me and nuzzled all over. I told her what had happened she wasn't happy about it but was happy I came home alive.

The jellicles ball was in two days I just found that out. Everyone had a mate and I don't I was too busy being with Macavity or recovering from mark. Vicky was going Plato. El was trying to go with tugger they were so lucky. Maybe Alonzo was not going with anyone. Went to go find him. After this ball I would be adult and not a kitty anymore. I found him at his post.

* * *

"Hi" I said

"Hay……….its been so long since I have heard your voice" he said looking at the sunset.

I just smiled. 'ok jeme you can do this' I thought "do you have a mate to the ball" Alonzo said which surprised me he must be able to read minds.

"no. you?" I asked

"no......... Jeme I have known you all your life. Ever since you were born. And I have enjoyed every second that we spend together. And when you were gone with well you know who I was so scared for you. Jeme what I am trying to say is that…………I love you and I want to spend every day of my life with you. Will you go to the jellicle ball with me?" he asked. There was something in his eyes that were different. They were soft and loving.

"yes I would love to go with you. And I love you too" I said almost yelling. he grabbed me and kissed me. And we hugged just as the sunset. I nuzzled him on the shoulder.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear.

I smile my life was so good right now but why it was really bad only a week ago and now it's the best thing in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

This may be off the musical a bit like the dances and stuff sorry if you don't like it

Tonight is the jellicle ball. Munk starts it off with the line

_Are you blind when you are born?_

Then my mom and so on. Omg god my line is coming up.

_When you fall on your head do land on your feet? Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_

My turn now.

_Can you find your way blind when you lost in the street? _I singed.

We sang about what is a jellicle cat then the invitation to the jellicle ball which Vicky got a solo in that song. Then Munk sang a song about the gumbie cat. Guess who ended that song the tugger. Mom didn't like his song but I just dance in the back ground. A cat appeared a very old cat. Why was every one ignoring her? I try to welcome her but I was pushed away by Skimble. Mom tried to welcome her couldn't and walked off to my aunt or her sister. She looked so sad and alone. She looked at munk and sang.

_Remark the cat who hesitates towards you. In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin. You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand. And you see the corner of her eye twists like a crooked pin._

My mom must get some courage she walked over to her but not to close and stared to sing.

_She haunted many a low resort near the grimy road of tottenham court. She flitted about the no man's land. From the rising sun to the friend at hand. And the postman sighed as scratched his head "you'd really had thought see ought to be dead." But who would ever suppose that that was grizabelle the glamour cat._

My mom lost her courage by the end of her solo. But Auntie Bomb came along to help she sang.

_Grizabella the glamour cat, grizabelle the glamour cat._

Everyone joined in now following her.

_Who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the glamour cat._

Then she left I followed her but I was once more stopped. Jenny started to sing Bustorpher Jones. He was Vicky's and mistos uncle. He is fat and old. There was a loud crash and mom screamed "Macavity" we all ran away. But who was it. It was mongojerrie and rumpelteazer. They sang their song and danced a little. But then twins sing.

_I believe it was old Deuteronomy_.

Munk and the tugger sang some of what they know of him. Then once more my mom screamed "Macavity". We all left. And then old Deuteronomy sang

_Jellicle cats come out tonight._

Then Vicky and I joined in. it was dancing time. Misto and Alonzo were dancing. Then auntie bomb interrupted their dance with some jazzy dance. Then it was the mating dance. Alonzo came over and danced with me I felt like I was flying. Then that Grizabella came again but the older toms and Queens sent her off. Why I thought. What did she do? And with some more dancing. I was tired. But we to rest for a bit. Grizabella came out. Jelly sang.

_You see the border or her coat is torn and stained with sand_

She pulled Vicky away from touching her. I started to sing.

_And you see the corner of her eye twists like a crooked pin._

I got pulled away from her by jenny. Grizabella started to sing. No one looked like they understood what she was saying. I knew. How could I help? I guess staying here will have to do now. I thought. She left looking even sadder. I felt so bad. Alonzo came over. He smiled at me I smiled back. A cat came in it was Gus the theater cat with his daughter Jelly. They sat down and listened to old Deuteronomy. He was singing about moments of happiness. Again no one looked like they understood at all. I had to help. I got up and started to sing.

_Moonlight turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you. Open up enter in. of you find there the meaning of what happiness is. Than a new life will begin._

Every one repeated what I just sang. We clear for jelly to tell her father's stories. I felt bad for him. At the end of his song he looked like he was going to cry. I walked over to him so did old Deuteronomy. Jelly and Gus left. Old Deuteronomy looked over to me and sang

_Skimbleshanks the railway cat the cat of the railway train._

I was dancing all over the place it was fun. Then we heard a big crash. And once more "Macavity" from my mom. He kippednapp old Deuteronomy. All the toms left to find him. Mom started to sing about Macavity and so did auntie bomb. The rest of us dance in the background then singed at the end. Then Macavity reappeared again then disappeared and old Deuteronomy was there all the kits were hugging him but mom was acting weird. She reviled old Deuteronomy to be Macavity. I was standing right by Alonzo. I was not scared at all. But when he grabbed mom I was scared. Munk grabbed mom too. They had a tug of war a little but Alonzo came a rescued my mom. Macavity and munk fought until munk couldn't any more. Alonzo tried but he was too weak. Macavity disappeared.

We all sang

_We have to find old Deuteronomy._

The out of nowhere tugger singed

_You ought to ask ! The original conjuring cat. The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr. .mistoffelees conjuring turn. And we all say: Oh well I never was there ever a cat so cleaver as magical Mr. .mistoffelees._

Tugger told us about him. He appeared. And did some magic. He got this big red cloth. I started to play with. But mom gave me that look. I stopped. He got cassa to do this trick with him. She went under the cloth and misto did some stuff and he pulled the cloth and old Deuteronomy appeared and off the side cassa appeared too. We all hugged misto and old Deuteronomy. They were all happy. But for some reason I was not. I walked over to the truck and sat down. I was looking up at the moon. Suddenly out of nowhere I got up and sang.

_Daylight, she the dew on the sunflower. And a rose that is fading. Roses with away. Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn. I am waiting for the day._

It's not like me to do that. I was surprised and so was the other jellicles. Munk said his most important line.

_Now old Deuteronomy just before dawn. Through a silence you feel you can cut with a knife. Announces the cat who can be reborn and come back to different jellicle life._

Once more Grizabella came. Why is no one being nice to her? I thought I was kinda getting mad by the why we are treating her but old Deuteronomy let her come in a sing about her memory. She finally broke down because no one was listening to her. I felt sorry. I got up to give her courage.

_Sunlight through the trees in summer endless masquerading. _

She joined me in singing_._

_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking.___

I stop singing I had given her courage.

_The memory is fading. __Touch me. It's so easy to leave me. All alone with the memory of my days in the sun If you touch me You'll understand what happiness is. Look. A new day has begun._

Why is everyone still staying where they are? Vicky got up and started to walk over to her but looked back at old Deuteronomy. He nodded. Vicky went over to Grizabella and took her hand. Grizabella smiled. More of us came along I was still on the truck. I finally came over to say goodbye to Grizabella (she was going to the Heaviside layer) she gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear

"Thank you" she whispered I just smiled back.

We watch her as she went up to the Heaviside layer. The sun was rising as old Deuteronomy was singing about how to ad-dress a cat. Then it was all over. It has been a wonderful jellicle ball. Alonzo walked over to me and nuzzled my shoulder.

"Want to come back to me den?" he asked me

"Sure" we walked off and slept forever. It was night. The moon was out I went out to look at it. Munk came and walked over to me. He sat right next to me. He put his arm around me. We looked at the moon together forever. Well it felt like forever. Mom came over to join us. We were one big happy family.


End file.
